Runaround Sue
by evilsAfoot
Summary: High school Au based on the song Runaround Sue by Deon, in which Dean recalls a story of how he falls in love with a guy named Cas only to find out that he is somewhat of the town whore that later ends up breaking his heart. Sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a silly story I wanted to write after listening to the song Runaround Sue by Dion. It's not gonna be too long, maybe a couple more chapters. I just have to much to fit in for a one-shot. Anyway this is the first part. Please review, I'd lve to know what you think :)**

Sam, Mary, and John all sat quietly at their dinner table, attempting to ignore the blaring rock music they could hear through the floor of the room above theirs. This was the second day in a row Dean had spent locked away in his room with his radio cranked to maximum. As Dean sulked away in his room the rest of the family was left with two options, attempt pointless conversation with the stubborn teenager to see if they could maybe help him out, or to ignore him completely and pretend that everything was normal. After much experimenting, they all decided that the latter would be wiser.

John's fingers tightened around the fork in his hand as a particularly sharp chord screeched through the house, "Alright that's it!"

Mary and Sam both twisted towards the head of the house with wide eyes.

"That kid has been up there for forty-eight straight hours, and I am god damn tired of hearing his 'Woe is Me' mix tapes!" John boomed slamming down his silverware and pushing back his chair, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

Sam, who despite all of his brothers antics still cared for his well being, knew that an angry John was best not to be messed with, just as a sulky Dean was best left alone. The young boy shot out of his chair, and rushed over to his father, pressing a hand to his shoulder, "Wait hold on Dad... Maybe I should go talk to him instead?"

John glared heavily at his son, "Sit down boy, let me handle this." Stubbornness was a genetic trait.

"No Dad, hold on. Just hear me out. Whatever it is that's got Dean like this is clearly making him upset. You know he get's when he's upset! Do yo really want to deal with that right now?" Sam said in what he hoped was a reasonable yet respectful tone. In Sam's opinion there was no worse atmosphere for the house than when John and Dean were in an argument, except for maybe when John and Mary were in an argument. The youngest Winchester knew that if John were to go upstairs right now, nothing good would come from it, and he needed a good atmosphere tonight. He still had a lot of homework that needed completing.

John stared at his son through narrowed eyes, a contemplative expression he normally wore when trying to decide what was better, being able to relax, or keeping his pride intact. Sam threw a sideways glance at Mary who appeared just as nervous as he was. Eventually, though, John heaved a sigh, and lowered back into his chair.

"If you don't get that music off in ten minutes, I'll be coming up there myself," he warned gruffly before turning back to the mashed potatoes in his plate.

Sam smiled a tight lipped smile at both his parents before cautiously approaching the zone of his older brother's bedroom. Sam considered knocking at the door, but then decided that if Dean were able to hear over the speakers he wouldn't let him in regardless. Instead he went straight for the door knob, that when opened unleashed an even louder wave of music. Some screechy punkish song was playing, making Sam crinkle his face in distaste. It took him a few seconds to grow accustomed to the sound so he didn't immediately notice the terrible state of Dean's room.

That being said, the place looked bad. Dirty clothes were strewn across the entire floor and some of the furniture. Dean's desk was cluttered with papers and the empty plates of food that Dean had stolen from downstairs. To make matters worse there was a suspicious stain of green something stretched across the fabric blinds dangling over Dean's windows. Dean himself was lounging on his messily made bed, arms crossed, staring wistfully at the ceiling, apparently deep in thought and seeming perfectly comfortable the with the unbelievably loud bangs of music emitting from his stereo. Sam frowned. It was moments like these that he considered changing into the same self absorbed dick his brother liked to pretend he was.

"Dean?" Sam tried to shout over the music, but received no response from Dean. He gave several more futile attempts before giving up the on the civil approach. Instead he marched over to the socket Dean's stereo was plugged into and yanked the wire straight out. The music cut off so abruptly the fallowing silence was almost defining, that is until Dean broke from his shock, jumped out of bed, and started shouting angrily at his younger brother.

"Will you shut up for a second!?" Sam yelled, cutting Dean off mid curse.

The older brother glared piercingly at the younger one, needing to crane his neck up the slightest bit to stare him in the eyes. This fact alone made him even angrier.

"Here's a thought? How about you fuck off, and get your twerpy ass out of my room!" Dean fired back.

Sam sighed, "Sure, yeah, I can do that-" "Great then get out." "-That is unless you want Dad to come up here so that he can turn off your stupid emo music himself, then he'll probably scold you for two hours about how you need to grow up and face whatever the hell it is that's bothering you!"

Dean remained silent for a couple of seconds, affronted expression lined with the slightest bit of fear. Sam smiled at this, victory against an ungrateful smart ass was always a positive feeling.

"Fuck. Fine then you fucktard. Stay if you want. I don't give a fucking shit." Excessive cruising was never a good sign.

"Great," Sam said clearing the clothes from Dean's swivel chair and plopping down onto it, "Now. How about you calm down, and tell me what's up."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Dean snorted in disdain, "A shrink?"

"No, I'm the unreasonably charitable guy who wants to avoid a Dean versus Dad scream off. Now tell me what's bothering you. Did another one of your girlfriends dump you?"

Dean sat down on the edge of his bed, suddenly looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Yep definitely girl troubles," Sam sighed, "Okay, who was it this time? Lisa?"

"No," Dean muttered, his hands gripping his knees awkwardly.

"Joe?"

"No."

"Bella?"

"No!"

"It wasn't Ms Barnes was it, 'cause I've seen the way you look at her, and did I ever mention how gross that was by the way?"

"Shut the hell up, Pamela's a babe and you know it," Dean said winking cheekily at his brother.

Sam repressed a shudder at the thought of his brother and his history teacher together. He also tried not to think about why his brother new the woman's first name considering the fact that she didn't teach any of his classes, and he'd only seen her the one time Sam had to make up one of her tests.

"Will you just tell me who the hell it was?" Sam asked, his patience steadily decreasing.

Dean's smirk flickered a bit, and he regressed back into his previous discomfort.

"Dean." Sam said calmly, staring into his brother's eyes again, "Just tell me."

"Look Sammy, if I tell you, you have to promise never to tell anyone, especially not Dad."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed, "Huh?"

"Just promise me okay?"

"Dean, do you honestly think another name to the list, is gonna change our opinions of you that much?"

"Sammy!" Dean grumbled threateningly.

"Okay, okay! I promise just tell me already!" Sam conceded feeling just a tad intrigued. Not one girl in the history of ever could get Dean this worked up.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Dean finally answered, "It was Castiel."

The furrow in Sam's eyebrows deepened. Castiel... The name was odd, and familiar... Then suddenly it hit him, in a flash of blue eyes and dark tussled hair. Sam's eyes widened in shock, "Castiel?!"

Dean nodded.

"As in creepy, silent, stoner, _guy_, Castiel?"

The second affirmative nod from Dean made Sam feel dizzy. This was definitely a twist he hadn't been expecting, not that he really cared about who Dean banged, it was just that this was Dean. Dean who couldn't walk by a Victoria's Secret manikin without checking it out. Sam had never even considered the possibility that his brother would one day experiment with the other gender.

"Okay," Sam said with a nod, once the surprise had more or less edged away, "Are you gonna tell me what happened now?"

Dean blinked twice, then grimaced, "Fine, but remeber, you asked for it."

**. . . .**

A low bliss like feeling was settled somewhere deep in Dean's stomach. Warm bodies swarmed around him as he bumped through the crowd with a vacant mind, not really sure of where he was headed. The only thing that Dean was really aware of at the moment was that he was calm and happy, everything else was a muddled blur. He remembered Charlie dragging him to some hipster party, convincing him that the drugs would be good and the chicks would be hot. He remembered drinking some delicious beer, and eating several of Ash's notorious brownies. Then came the blithe warmth.

Suddenly out of no where a goal materialized in Dean's mind. Sitting. He needed to sit down, because nothing would be more comfortable right now then the warm enveloping hug of a squishy couch with fluffy pillows and maybe a cotton throw cover. A shiver ran through Dean's body just at the thought. He stumbled through the house looking for a room with a couch or chair or a stool even, as long as it was padded with several cushions, he just needed something comfortable, the form didn't matter much.

Finally, after searching all the levels of the house Dean found himself blundering down a staircase into what looked like a den like basement area. He shouldered his way through one more door frame to enter an empty room with several dim lights in each corner. But the lights weren't important, the important thing was the chairs. Besides the floppy couch bunched into one of the walls, a collection of multicolored beanbags were strewn across the floor. Dean couldn't repress a gleeful smile as his eyes narrowed in on the empty hot pink bag laying right next to one of the lamps.

A sigh of relief brushed his lungs as he settled into the padded blob of comfy goodness. Yes. Now he was at peace again.

That was when a shadow crossed over him, and he peeked his eyes open to stare at the person or thing that was blocking the warm rays the lamp had been sending down on him. It was a dude. He was staring unabashedly at the semi-conscious Dean with an introspective expression. The glazed shimmer in his weirdly blue eyes suggested that his current state was similar to Dean's.

"I know you," Dean stated emptily, meeting the guys intense gaze with a comfort that only a blazed mind could provide.

"Yes," the guy just barely moved his head in a nod.

"Why do I know you?" Dean asked genuinely interested for once. Another effect weed had on Dean.

"You and that dykey friend or yours wrote a love letter in my hand then gave it to Mr Zachariah," the guy reminded, his voice not revealing any emotion. This probably should have unnerved Dean a little bit, but he just couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

Instead he guffawed a hissing laugh and waved his hand lazily, "Oh yeah. Those were some good times."

The guy remained silent. He stared at Dean for a couple more seconds before dropping down onto the floor and leaning back against the nearest wall simultaneously pressing his side into Dean's bean bag. They sat their in silence for a while, each boy floating around in his own drug laced haze. Dean only broke out when a familiar sent swirled around his nostrils. He glance to where a freshly lit joint was poking out from the new guy's lips. After several drags the dude passed the joint over to Dean, who accepted eagerly.

"What's your name again?" Dean asked, not at all ashamed or guilty for having forgotten this guys name.

"Castiel," he answered, seeming just as indifferent as Dean, if not more.

"I'm Dean."

Castiel turned his head in Dean's direction, eying him again, "I know."

For the same reason as before Dean didn't find this creepy. Just like when Castiel lifted one of his hands and placed it softly against Dean's cheek he didn't even blink. Instead he focused on how lovely it was to have Castiel's warm fingers stroking gently against his skin. He didn't move away when the other boy started leaning downward, slowly moving his face closer to Dean's. Then when Castiel kissed him Dean stayed calm, and kissed back, not caring that this was another dude he was making out with, because he legitimately didn't give a damn. Right then he was just really, really happy, and calm, and warm.

Castiel was a good kisser. He was gentle and well paced, unlike a lot of the kids in their grade who were too caught up in getting down to business then enjoying the act itself. Dean prodded at Castiel's lips with his tongue, then sighed happily as Castiel parted them, opening himself up. After a while the uncomfortable angle at which their heads were tilted got to Dean and he broke away momentarily, placing his hands to either side of Castiel's hips.

"Come here," he muttered, pulling the boy over.

Castiel complied settling over Dean's lap, with his legs splayed on either side of them. Dean eyed their now alined groins curiously. His gaze lingered over the prominent bulge in Castiel's lose pants. Instead of the freak out that most likely would have surfaced if he hadn't been so shitfaced, Dean giggled. Cautiously he stretched a hand forward and pressed it against the protruding erection, then in slow testing movements began to stroke and squeeze at it. Castiel remained silent for the most part, but moved his hands to Dean's shoulders, his grip tightening with each movement of Dean's hand.

"How's that feel?" Dean questioned, as one of his fingers circled the wet spot sinking into the other boy's pants.

"Good," Castiel's voice was gruff and a little breathy, this made Dean smile, "It would feel even better- ungh- if we took off our clothing."

Dean paused his moving again then said with a smirk, "I agree wholeheartedly."

The boys tumbled to the side, falling out of the bag together and landing in a disorderly heap of tangled limbs. Once they'd unhooked themselves they both focused all of their fleeting attention on stripping out of their clothes, matching each other by speed and intensity fairly well. Dean had gotten down to his boxers before he got distracted by the sight of Castiel. Unlike Dean he hadn't hesitated with his underwear and was already shedding that last layer, reveling himself completely to the other boy. Never before in his life had Dean paused to admire a male body, but Castiel's was something else. He was all slim curves with toned muscles, and fantastic shoulders and arms. Yes this body was definitely worth admiring.

He didn't seem at all embarrassed by the way Dean was ogling him, or worried by the idea that someone could walk in on them at any moment. Instead he sat back on his haunches and stared at Dean expectantly.

"Are you planning on take those off or do I have to do it for you?" He asked after a while, because Dean was still caught up in his staring.

Dean winked, "Yeah sorry, one second." And then he slide his fingers under the band of his underwear and yanked them off as well. Who cared that the door to the room lacked a lock, if Castiel didn't care then he didn't care either.

The dark haired boy didn't waste anytime when Dean was finally naked. He wrapped one of his arms around Dean's body and pulled him up close, pressing their chests and erections together. Dean groaned in pleasure at the sudden friction on his dick, it was a new feeling having something just as hard and solid rubbing against him, but it didn't feel any worse then what he received from women. Castiel lowered his mouth to Dean's chest pressing gentle kisses and nips to his skin as they rocked together. Dean couldn't help the pleasure filled noises that slipped form his lips. This almost stranger was touching him with more care and passion than anyone else he'd ever banged before. The feeling was unreal.

Wanting to give as good as he was getting, Dean let his hands roam over Castiel's body, feeling him up in every crevice. He alternated between featherlight brushes of fingers and hardcore groping smiling at every little noise Castiel uttered.

"Dean," Castiel whispered, leaning in close to Dean's ear and tracing it with the edges of his teeth, "Dean, I want you to fuck me."

Dean hummed in agreement, then frowned, "But don't we need, like, stuff for that?"

Then the incredible happened and the corners of Castiel's lips pulled upward in a little smile. He looked even more amazing like this, but the moment was short lived as he turned away and Dean was fixed with an eyeful of perky ass instead. He groped around for something in his pants, then turned back with an even wider grin. At that moment Dean was sure that if he'd been standing his weekend knees would've enabled a face first fall into the floor.

"I came prepared," he muttered waving a little tube of something and the square condom wrapper in his hand.

"Great," Dean clapped his hands together in a very business like fashion, "You're gonna have to walk me through this, though. 'cause I've never done this with a dude before."

Castiel made short work of the preparation, which actuallywas a bit of a disappointment. There had been something magical about the way he'd been fingering himself. His cheeks and body were flushed red. His usually messy hair even more mussed from the thorough groping Dean had given it earlier. His eyebrows had been drawn in from both concentration and pleasure while he worked himself open. His erection had bobbed with from every tiny movement he made. Dean had been mesmerized.

"Alright, Dean. I'm ready," Cas sighed, pulling his slicked fingers from his entrance, and rolling a condom onto Dean's dick.

They positioned themselves with Dean kneeling on the ground, and with Castiel half propped against a couch half hanging upside down by his legs from Dean's shoulders. Dean braced both of his arms on the couch as well before sliding into the other boy.

"Woah, Cas!" Dean breathed as he moved.

The guy was tight and warm around him, and eagerly pushing back onto Dean encouraging him to move faster. So he did. They moved together speedy and fluid. Hips slamming, and muscles stretching. Dean ran his hands up and down Cas' bared body issuing little moans of pleasure. Occasionally Dean would change the angle in which he thrusted, making Castiel's entire body arch and clench. Sometimes he'd call out in that beautifully raspy voice of his, begging Dean to do it again and again. Nearing the end, when their movements had lost a bit of their grace and turned jerky, Dean wrapped a hand around Cas' erection, and pumped it in time with their swaying bodies. They both came loud and messy, Dean into the condom, and Castiel shooting off right into the couch seat, but neither really felt guilty about the stain that would no doubt be there tomorrow.

Once they'd wiped the rest of their mess into the carpet, they fell into each other, landing naked and sweaty on the floor into a warm heap of body parts. Dean snuggled in closer to Castiel pressing a sleepy kiss to the crown of his head. He now felt even more relaxed than before, the weed and orgasm high mixing together making him sleepier. Cas' slim fingers sliding up and down his back weren't helping the matter.

"That was the best sex I've ever had, and I think I'm in love with you," Dean stated absently.

Castiel hummed noncommittally in response and that was the extent of the conversation before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**. . . .**

"Well then," Sam cleared his throat. Dean had stopped talking and was now staring off into the distance, clearly still reminiscing, "That's really... Interesting. I'm so glad you decided to share every excruciating detail of that story with me."

Dean snapped back into reality then fixed a glare at his younger brother, "You shut up! I told you, you asked for it. Now you get to listen to everything I wanna tell you."

"Alright whatever, but is this why you've locked yourself away for the last two days? You're ashamed or something?" Sam asked, reasoning with his brother had always been a pointless task.

Dean reared back from Sam with an offended look on his face, "Have I ever been ashamed in anything before?"

"No, not really."

"Then do yo really think I'd be ashamed of fucking a dude?" His tone was snappy, and Sam was getting really tired of this so called attitude problem.

"No."

"Great, we've got that all cleared then."

"Fine, if your not ashamed, why are you hiding in here? Is there more to the story or something?" Sam asked really hoping that there wasn't because he wasn't sure how much more of Dean's perverted story telling he could take.

"Yes." Sam sighed and looked at his older brother expectantly, "Settle down Sammy, here comes the bad part."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dean did not wake to see an endearing sleepy stare of blue, he didn't wake up wrapped in the warm embrace of another body, and the lingering bliss of the night before lasted only two seconds. This was mainly because he woke up cold, alone, and naked, sprawled out in uncomfortable angles on a scratchy carpet with something sharp prodding at his side.

"Dean get up," the voice was familiar and sounded just on the precipice of urgent, "Seriously Dean, get up."

It took him a moment, but eventually Dean registered that the person talking was Charlie, and the prodding thing in his side was her foot. He blinked his eyes open and her face and obnoxiously red hair faded into view.

"Time?" he breathed out questioningly. His body was telling him it was early, much too early considering his activities from the night before.

"Around 3:40 in the morning."

"Whudyou wan," he muttered before rolling onto his back.

Charlie grimaced at something then focused her eyes directly on Dean's face, "I want a lot of things, but I think my priority at the moment would be getting you into some clothes cause I'd really rather not see your ding dong ever again."

"Fucking hell!" Dean yelped, shooting up immediately as his best friends words registered. He lunged past Charlie to reach for a pillow on the floor, covering his body in an attempt to regain some of his dignity.

"Here are your underwear," She said pinching the article of clothing between her thumb and pointer than tossed them over in his direction.

Dean scrambled around the room pulling on the rest of his clothing. Once he was fully dressed, Charlie took him by the arm and tugged him out of the house, stepping over several other unconscious teenagers in her trek. Only when they were seated comfortably in Dean's impala driving to her house, did she dive into her interrogation.

"So why the hell did I find you sleeping naked in the basement without any traces of lady around you? Please tell me you didn't bang your own drum at a party that was basically swarming with babes."

Dean frowned at her, "No, I didn't 'bang my own drum'. I guess that the- ... _Person_ I was with left earlier."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at him, "Right then, who was it?"

Dean remained silent, an uncomfortable knot forming in his stomach.

"Come on don't be a prude! Tell me who you shmurked!" Charlie cooed at him, bouncing in her seat excitedly.

"No, shut up," his hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"Oooo! Was it someone embarrassing? Was it Anna? Are you embarrassed because she looks like me? It's okay Dean you don't have to be ashamed, I know I'm a babe. Was she a total freak in bed though? She seems like she's the kinky type, come on Dean tell me!"

Dean sighed irritably, "Shut up it wasn't Anna. It was someone else."

"Oh Deany! Come on, stop holding out on me! I'll tell you who I banged, it was Tamara! Now it's your turn, go," Dean remained silent, and Charlie narrowed her eyes mischievously, "Dean if you don't tell me who you banged I'm gonna upload our entire LARPing photo album on facebook, and you'll never get any ass ever again."

Dean jerked to look at her, eyes wide, "You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"Fine!" Dean grumbled averting his gaze, "I'll fucking tell you."

Charlie leaned forward in excitement, her evil smirk lightening her face.

"It was," deep breath, "Castiel."

Charlie's brows pulled together as she processed the information, "You shmurked a guy?"

Dean twisted his lips grumpily then nodded.

Then there was a beat of silence before Charlie was doubling over in her seat laughing, "I knew it!" she choked as Dean stared at her in bewilderment, "I knew you had a thing for the fellas!"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't have a thing for fellas, it's just one fella. All be it one extremely attractive fella who I may or may not be in love with, but there's no one else, just him."

At these words Charlie's laughter cut off sharply, "Wait, wait. Did you just say you're in love with him? Oh Dean this is bad."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows angrily, "What!? He was really good in bed, okay!"

"No Dean, you don't understand," Charlie spoke, placing a hand on his bicep that he immediately shook off, "Castiel has a reputation."

"What?"

"He's notorious in the gay community Dean," Charlie explained, but her words didn't really help with clarification at all.

"Come again?"

Charlie huffed impatiently, "Castiel is well known for his seduction of men, both homo and hetero. He'll shmurk them beautifully for one night, get most of them hooked, then he'll move on to the next target and never speak to them again."

Dean gaped at her speechlessly, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be watching the road, "That's bullshit."

"No it's true, I'm sorry."

"No fuck that. He's not not gonna do that to me, I won't fucking let him. I'm gonna make him want more," his tone of voice was firm and decisive, but Charlie fixed him with a dubious stare and his assurance faltered.

**. . . . **

The next day at school Dean kept his eyes wide open in search of Castiel. He didn't really have a plan on how to get the other boy's attention, but he wasn't too worried about it. The fact that he'd spent most of his high school career seducing all types of girls was very encouraging. Then on the other hand, their was the thought that Cas was a guy, not a girl, and maybe seducing him would be a bit more of a challenge. Then again there was a conflicting thought. Cas was a _guy_. A teenaged guy, with hormones and needs, just like Dean. Yes, surely this would be as easy, if not easier, than getting a chick.

They only had one class together, Mr Zachariah as their teacher, and the assigned seats assured that Castiel would be sitting on the opposite end of the room, probably sleeping. This didn't stop Dean from staring, however. He'd missed seeing Cas in the morning(ish), so he was delighted to see the adorableness that was Castiel sleeping. His head was stacked on his crossed arms, tufts of dark hair poked out in every direction, his eyelashes fanned out over his cheek, and his lips were just slightly parted in breath.

Dean had been hoping to catch him after class, but almost like magic, Cas had disappeared the second the bell rang. Dean marched out then, feeling both angry and disappointed as he made his way to lunch. Charlie sided up with him and smirked knowingly, as if she knew exactly what Dean was thinking about, and to be fair she probably did.

"So how's operation re:get-into-Castiel-Pants going?" She asked when they were sitting at their usual spot in the campus courtyard. They'd discovered much of his personal information through team facebook stalking, which Dean was not above.

Dean avoided her gaze, instead busying himself with unwrapping the sandwich he'd packed for lunch, "It's fine. Ya know, nothing new."

Charlie hummed, taking a bite of one of her carrot sticks, "Right, meaning you've moved nowhere in your goal, and are ready to give up before you've even started?"

"No!" Dean grumbled bitterly, "I'm not giving up on this one."

"Right," she lulled sarcastically.

"Shut up. I'm serious, I can't stop thinking about him, Charlie. He was literally the best fucking lay in my life. I am genuinely and wholeheartedly in love. "

Charlie fixed him with a look, "Sure. The great Dean Winchester in love. You know there is a fine difference between love and heat, Dean."

"Yeah, whatever, you're just jealous 'cause you're a cynical old hag that'll never experience the throws of young love."

The redhead faked a gasp, "Why Dean! You've looked right through me! How did you possibly work this out!"

Dean chuckled, "I have my ways," then he took a large bite out of the now open sandwich. Peanut butter and jelly, mm-mm good, "You know this would be a lot easier if we actually saw each other during the day."

"What about Mr Zachariah's class?"

"He sits at the other side of the classroom, and is basically unapproachable before and after class."

"Okay then, plan B. Are you aware that he is part of the baseball team?" Charlie said after taking a swig of her mystery thermos. It was a mystery because she refused to tell Dean what she kept inside it.

"Really? That's a plot twist," It was hard to picture Cas running around a field with a bunch of other guys, all dirty and sweaty, but once he'd thought it the image was hard to shake, "What does this have to do with me?"

Charlie rolled her eyes as if what she was thinking was the most obvious thing on the planet, "You could sneak up on him after practice if you're desperate enough. In the locker rooms? I bet their just filled to the brim with hormones and naked boys."

Dean smiled, now he was thinking about Castiel after practice, taking a shower that was longer than necessary so that he was left alone. So that Dean could come out from behind and admire the droplets rolling down his body before joining him and- he shook his head to clear it. There was a time in place for these thoughts, school was not said place.

"So what do you think?" Charlie bumped him with her shoulder, before steeling away his sandwich and taking a bite for herself.

"I think... It's worth a shot," he shrugged, then stole away her mystery thermos in retaliation.

"Hey give that back you derp!" Charlie squawked fumbling with Dean's larger hands while trying to get her belonging back.

Not quite in the mood for their usual tussles, Dean placed the thermos back in front of her, but not before giving her a thorough noogie-ing.

**. . . .**

****Fallowing Charlie's advice Dean camped outside the school in his impala, and waited for the baseball team to finish it's practice. He'd moved his car to a post where he could easily monitor the field, and see when they finished their practice. The boys were pretty far away so it was hard to tell who was who, but Dean was fairly sure he could make out Castiel's lithe form standing solitary for the most part except for when it was his tern to prance around the diamond.

Practice lasted for about an hour, and when the members of the team started lining up for their exit, Dean bounced out of his car, nearly tripping over himself in excitement. He rushed through the now deserted campus then slowed down again when nearing the locker rooms. He wasn't that eager to see anybody else, but at the same time he was scared of missing Cas again. So doing what any sensible teenager would do in his position, Dean entered and pretended to walk around as if he had a legitimate purpose for being there.

Dean was startled to see that the locker room was actually empty when he entered it. He wasn't sure how that had worked out, considering he'd been parked far away, but not _that_ far away. Maybe all the team members had a complete disregard of hygiene and left home without showering. Dean grimaced, that was actually a logical theory, meaning he'd missed Cas _again_.

Stifling a groan, Dean plopped down onto a bench and settled in, prepared to sulk for several minutes. He wasn't gonna give up. He was going to succeed in his mission, and he was gonna get a second go with Cas, and then a third go, and then a fourth go, et cetera, et cetera.

Suddenly- Dean straightened up and perked his ears because he was pretty sure he'd just heard a... Yep. Someone else was definitely in the locker room, and that someone was definitely moaning. Following the sound Dean peeked his head around a wall to see a fairly large shower section (he'd only used the locker rooms for his mandatory health class freshman year, therefore he wasn't very acquainted with them). Then Dean's eyes widened.

Pressed in one of the corners were two naked bodies grinding against each other. He recognized one of those bodies as Castiel's. The other guy was a stranger. He was of similar build to Castiel, possibly a little bit taller, and had short cropped blond hair. Actually he looked kind of scrumpy, but maybe that was just Dean's opinion. Anyway, the two were really going at it tooth and flesh, with Cas backed up into the wall, his legs hooked around the mysterious dude's waste, and nails scratching bluntly at his back. The other guy was thrusting forward at a furious speed, both of his hands holding onto Castiel's thighs firmly, and his teeth sinking into the flesh of Cas' shoulder.

"Balthazar!" Castiel called out in that gravely voice of his, and Dean couldn't help recalling how it sounded around his own name. The thought made him both hard and angry at the same time. Unfortunately, Dean couldn't say that this was a first for him. Either way he'd had about enough of this.

Dean turned sharply on his heels and marched back to the impala. Except maybe it hadn't been marching so much as sprinting. And so what if he was out of breath by the time he got back to the Impala, he wasn't an athlete (except for the miner weight lifting he did in his room every other night or so). The fact of the matter was, Dean hadn't wanted to see any of that. _He_ was supposed to be the guy fucking Cas senseless into the walls of the locker rooms, not some douche named 'Balthazar'. What kind of a name was that anyway, it sounded like something you'd name a snake.

That was definitely not the moment Dean slammed his fist into the steering wheel. Also the honk that later resounded through the parking lot wasn't the Impala's.

After none of that happened, Dean leaned his forehead against the dashboard, and just sat there for a while, thinking and preparing for whatever came next. He hadn't been sulking though, because he didn't roll that way. Dean hadn't meant to sit there for too long, but then one thought flowed to another and it was fifteen minutes later that he was blinking open his eyes and realizing that he'd sort of drifted off.

He smacked his lips dryly, feeling kind of parched from the earlier burst of exuberant energizing. Dean looked around the car for a stray bottle of some sort of fluid, but his search came out luckless. In the hopes that he might've over looked something in the back, Dean unbuckled his seat belt (buckling was something he did by muscle memory now), and stretched out into the second row. It was only when half of his body was falling out of the front seat and awkwardly braced in the back did he realize that there was someone else in the parking lot staring at him. Even better was that, that person was Castiel, clearly fresh from the shower with his hair kind of flopping down in a damp disorderly mess. Dean stared back for a few seconds like a dear caught in headlights, before his shaky arm muscles gave out, and he fell face first into the seat cushion.

He yelped quite loudly, as his face collided with the leather, then clumsily folded into himself falling into the back seat completely. He popped back up again rather spasticly then fixed another stare in Castiel's direction. Dean felt his face heat up with mortification when he realized Cas was smiling lightly as he watched the ungraceful display. However his heart just about jumped into his throat when Castiel pulled a hand from inside his hoodie pocket and waved at him. Having nothing else to do, Dean waved back, and gave a smile of his own. Then Cas was walking away, ending the moment much to abruptly for Dean's liking.

That was why Dean found himself tumbling out of the back seat of the Impala, and onto the parking lot.

"Hey!" he shouted at Castiel's retreating back, "Hey, Cas!"

When Castiel turned around his face looked contemplative, as if he wasn't sure whether or not Dean was calling _him_. However when he saw Dean barreling forward through the remaining cars of the parking lot he stopped and waited patiently on the side walk. When Dean finally reached him his breath was coming out in choppy puffs, so they had to spare a more few seconds of silent starring while Dean regrouped himself.

"Hello Dean," Cas finally said after a while.

"Right, hey," Dean responded, still a little out of breath, but feeling generally better

"How are you?"

"I'm cool," Dean nodded absently, patting at his side, "How about you, what are you up to?"

Castiel's lips veered into a small frown, "Nothing. I was just about to go home, maybe get stoned before working on my homework."

Dean chuckled, "Isn't that kinda anti productive?"

"Quite the opposite actually. I find it does wonders for my concentration," Castiel's face was completely straight, and now that Dean was no longer high he found it the slightest bit unnerving.

"Hmm," Dean said with a nod. What more was there to say to something like that.

This left them to another round of silent staring, the consistent sharpness of Castiel's face versus the occasional twitching of Dean's.

"Is there something you wanted from me, Dean?" Cas asked after a while.

"Oh yeah! Right," Dean cleared his throat before continuing, "I was just wondering if... You'd maybe like to hang out with me sometime, this weekend possibly? We could do something fun, like a movie, I don't know?"

There was a nerve racking pause in between Dean's question and Castiel's contemplation but when he finally said 'yes' with a tiny little shrug, It took every ounce of Dean's self control to refrain from leaping into the air.

"Awesome! That's awesome! How about I pick you up around six this Saturday?"

"That would be agreeable," was Castiel's reply, and Dean broke out into a sunshine-bright grin.

"Awesome, really, just awesome."

**. . . .**

Dean paused his storytelling to fix Sam with some sort of look that he figured was supposed to look mysterious. It didn't in fact look mysterious, and more as if he'd just swallowed something sour.

"What?" Sam finally asked, because thirty seconds had already passed by and Dean was still holding that face.

"Nothing, I'm just building suspense."

"Oh my god, Dean will you just tell the flipping story, I still have homework to do!" Sam said, ready to shout. Clearly, whatever it was that happened next, wasn't that upsetting for Dean considering how much time he was wasting goofing off. Sam said just this, and Dean gaped at him afrontedly.

"If you were a real shrink, you'd know that I'm just beating around the bush to avoid talking about my true feelings," Dean explained, offense still audible in his voice.

"Yeah well, unfortunately for you, I'm NOT a real shrink, and you're not paying me, therefore I might just get up and leave the second I get enough of your bullshit. So hurry the hell up, and tell me the rest of your story!"

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Alright, alright, don't get your nickers in a twist jack ass. I'm getting to it," there was another pause, in which Dean breathed a deep sigh before speaking again, "Alright, Sam. This is where my tale get's gritty."

Sam rolled his eyes, "That's what you said the last time."


	3. Chapter 3

Every night that week Dean dreamed about Castiel. There were hands, and naked bodies, and wet mouths covering every inch of each others skin. Sometime they'd be laying on Dean's bed, sometimes they'd be in the middle of the school fucking each other senseless and not caring that everyone could see them, one time he dreamed that they were floating in an empty vacuum, flying through darkness while Dean slid into the writhing Castiel beneath him.

It was great if he ignored the after effect of sticky underwear and dirty sheets every morning. It was odd, but for once Dean actually looked forward to school, because he knew he could catch a glimpse of Cas there. If he'd catch Cas staring at him first, then they could exchange smiles and Dean would marvel at the blue of the other boy's eyes. They still didn't talk much throughout the day, which was a bit of a bummer, because Dean _was_ in love with this boy (he didn't care what Charlie said) and he wanted to learn as much about him as possible. Who knew what mysteries lied behind those impassive stares.

Charlie patted him on the shoulder when he told her about their upcoming date. Then she told him that if he didn't wipe the smug smirk off his face she'd show Castiel the video they'd recorded a while back where they were reenacting a Doctor Sexy scene. In response Dean threatened to erase every single file on Charlie's computer, and she poked her tongue out at him before skipping away to her next class. Their whole best friend deal seemed a bit one sided in his opinion.

Then Friday came along, and ruined everything. That was the day of the "down fall," as Dean liked to think of it.

The day had started out like any other of that week. Sweaty and Sticky. Then there was a refreshing shower, a filling breakfast, and the usual good natured banter between him and Charlie. However it first started sinking southward when Dean walked into Mr Zachariah's class room, and Cas wasn't in his seat. At first Dean suspected that he was running late, but when the tardy bell rang and he still hadn't showed up, Dean began to think that maybe Castiel wasn't in school at all. Charlie noticed his grumpiness immediately.

"Okay. What's up with you and Freaky Boy?" She asked at lunch.

"His name is Cas. And why do you automatically assume this has to do with him?" Dean shot back defensively, then he slumped forward when she quirked her eyebrow at him knowingly, "...He wasn't in class today."

Charlie feigned horror dabbing the back of her hand lightly against her forehead, "Oh! The TRAGEDY!"

"Shut up, a little compassion would be nice from my best friend," Dean grumbled at her then took an offended bite of his sandwich of the day, ham and cheese.

"It hurts me that you think I'm being anything but Dean. Why, my tender heart aches just at the thought of your slacker boyfriend not showing up to class."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "You're a bitch you know that? The guy I'm in love with might be laying somewhere in a ditch dead, and all you do is make jokes."

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry," Charlie said solemnly, but Dean knew that she wasn't finished, "The probability that Castiel was kidnapped and killed in between the times of second period and now are very high."

"Wait what?"

"We have the same calc class you dumbo. He and all his sleepy glory were there not paying attention to a thing going on around him," Charlie huffed snappily. Dean suspected that she had just then realizing he'd called her a bitch, and was now taking offense.

"Wait, if he showed up for your class, why didn't he show up for mine?" Dean's eyebrows had furrowed.

Charlie shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he was skipping."

Suddenly Dean stood up yanking Charlie with him, she squeaked indignantly then promptly asked him what the hell he was doing.

"We're gonna go find him!" Dean explained simultaneously packing up all of their stuff, and handing Charlie her backpack.

"Okay, disregarding your newly adapted stalker like tendencies, why exactly am I coming with you?" she wondered aloud, staring at the bag Dean was desperately trying to hand off to her.

"Because you're my best friend, and you love me, and I can't function without you because my inferior boy-brain is nothing compared to your magnificent girl-brain," Charlie smiled ruefully, knowing full well that Dean was just kissing her ass but taking her backpack none the less.

"Fine, you stupid neanderthal, let's go look for that little boy-toy of yours."

Together they set off across the school campus not quite sneaking through the halls, because very few teachers actually cared whether or not the students were doing what they were supposed to be doing. When they couldn't find Cas in any of the bathrooms or locker rooms, they moved on to the outside, peeking around every corner and dumpster they found. Charlie was in the middle of one of her rants in which she gave a in-depth psychoanalysis of a Harry Potter character, when it happened. The down fall.

"The thing is that Lily was the first person to ever really show him any-... Oh. Wow."

Charlie was moving before Dean even had a chance to react. She grabbed him firmly by the shoulders then spun them around in a half circle so that he wouldn't see whatever it was that had spooked her.

"Charlie, what the hell!" He called only to have her shush him immediately.

"Be quiet, and listen to me," Dean blinked feeling slightly bewildered as Charlie continued in that kind of panicky voice she used whenever she was.. well panicked, "Dean, you have to walk away, and go to class this instant. Whatever you do, don't turn around because you do not want to see, what I just saw. Please, for your own good, just walk away, and do NOT look behind you."

"Why? What is it? Is it Cas?" Dean asked, his curiosity spiked. At the same time, the abrupt seriousness in Charlie's tone had him frightened. Charlie avoided sincerity like the plague, claiming that seriousness was for old people and teachers.

"Dean, I am one hundred percent serious when I say that you do not want to ask questions. Please just listen to me, as your best friend, and walk away right now." Her eyes were wide, pleading.

But Dean didn't listen, "Chalire. Is it Cas?"

"Dean.."

"Is. It. Cas?" The silence was enough of an answer. Dean took one last look into Charlie's concerned eyes, before turning around to face whatever it was she was hiding from him.

Instantly, he regretted it. Charlie had been right. About everything, not just the fact that he didn't want to see what he was now seeing. He mentally cursed her, because why did she always have to be fucking right about fucking everything. She'd warned him, told him right off the bat, that it was a bad idea. His fists clenched tightly at his sides, and his jaw set angrily.

There tucked nicely into one of the corners between the school buildings were two figures, Castiel, his back to Dean, and some other dick-weed who was to busy sucking Castiel's face to notice them. The other kid was short with closely cropped hair, and Dean was pretty sure he could see the contours of a suit peaking out from under Cas' body. Twat, who ever the hell he was.

"Dean," Charlie said, gently laying a hand on his arm, but he remained still, watching the two teenagers as they steadily became more handsy.

They'd never said anything about being exclusive, but Dean had still hoped. He'd thought that maybe there was something deeper in those deep blue eyes, something that promised more. And who the hell fucked around on the day before a date.

Dean understood now that it had been foolish of him to assume that Castiel liked him anymore then any of the other losers he'd screwed. After all what was a tiny, little date to someonelike Cas. As far as he was concerned Dean was just another lay. Maybe he'd been good enough for a round two, but that was all. Castiel'd make small talk for a couple hours for another tussle in the sheets then move on like he was supposed to. Or worss, he'd been so stoned the night of the party that he forgot anything had even happened between them, and now he thought that Dean was just a piece fresh meat. The fucking bastard.

Dean gritted his teeth, watching as a pair of hands slide down Castiel's slender body and worked their way into the back pockets of his jeans. There was a sick twisting in his gut as he continued to watch, his feet stubbornly sticking to the cement beneath them. Charlie stood by him loyally, not quite watching the overly passionate scene in front of them. Instead she focused on the hard lines of Dean's face.

"Dean, come on. Let's go," Charlie imposed carefully. She tightened her grip around his arm and Dean let her pull him away, still staring however until the two boys disappeared behind a brick wall.

They ended up in the parking lot by the impala. For once Dean remained silent when Charlie asked for the keys. He just passed them over to her before crawling into the passenger seat. They drove silently for a while, Dean only realized they were making their way over to his house half way through the ride. That was about the time Charlie decided to speak up.

"Look forget about him, okay?"

Dean avoided the glances she threw him as they drove. Instead he sank down into his seat and grumpily muttered to her, "It's forgotten."

"Dean. Please don't start sulking about this. He's not worth it. And you haven't even known him for that long," Charlie reminded, doing her best to push reason intoDean's barricaded mind.

"I beg to differ Charlie, I've known him for four years."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "And you only found out his name two weeks ago. You're right, this love _is_ stronger then any that came before it."

Dean glared at her, but his tactics of intimidation never worked on Charlie, "Just fucking give me a break this once, would you?"

"No, I won't 'fucking give you a break'," The curse sounded odd on her tongue, "If I do you're just gonna crawl into thathole of self pity you love so much and mope around in it for months. And that's boring Dean. Especially when it comes to prick's like Castiel. You're pulling a Jo all over again. Do you really want to start that up again?"

Dean chose to remain silent again. Slinking in his seat for the rest of the ride. Charlie was wrong. This was different. Jo had been different, Jo had been typical. This thing he had with Castiel was anything but. It aggravated him that this was the one thing that Charlie decided not to understand.

**...**

By the time Saturday came around Dean had made up his mind. He would go on the date with Castiel and give him a piece of his mind. That fucker deserved it for toying with Dean like that. He didn't care what Charlie said about Castiel not being worth it, about him doing the same thing to girls time and time again. Because regardless what she'd believed, he knew that he never ever promised anything he wasn't willing to give.

Despite himself Dean picked out a fresh button down, and one of his nicer pairs of jeans to wear. He also may have spent a good while in the bathroom fixing and refixing his hair. He told himself it was because he wanted to look good when he disgraced Cas. That maybe if he looked really hot, Castiel would change his mind about Dean, and when he begged Dean for forgiveness Dean could laugh in his face before turning his back on him and walk away. Yeah, so what he was a little petty.

When it was about time for the date Dean sprinted outside before anyone in his family could see him. He jerked the Impala out of the neighborhood and sped towards the address Cas had given him several days earlier. Nervous butterflies fluttered around his stomach as he approached the house. He couldn't really pinpoint his exact emotion but it was definitely a mix of fear, anger, and regret. Also, unfortunately, Dean still found Castiel to be incredibly hot, and Dean couldn't rid himself of the images of Castiel's naked body.

When he pulled up in front of the address written down on the little slip of paper Dean paused to admire the building.

Castiel's house was huge, like a miniature mansion. This was to be expected though, Dean had heard rumors about Castiel's father and how he was apparently some high class business man. Dean was half way out the car when a thought occurred to him and he planted himself back in the drivers seat. After a pause of mental preparation he slammed his fist down onto the horn of the Impala to signal his arrival. No way was he gonna be courteous to the guy he was about to dump for being a dick.

Several minutes later, the front door of the house creaked open, and yellow light filtered through as a familiar shape stepped out. Dean furrowed his eyebrows angrily as he examined Castiel walking down his drive way. He looked exactly the fucking same as he always did, messy hair, ripped jeans, a baggy jacket, and hot as hell. He hadn't even bothered to dress up. This infuriated Dean even more.

He kept his head straight as Castiel approached, refusing to make eye contact as he slid into the Impala beside Dean.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said as he settled in, buckling his seat belt.

Dean just barely acknowledged him with a tilt of his head, already feeling pissy. Castiel was definitely getting it tonight. In the bad sense of the phrase.

**. . . .**

The two teenagers sat across from each other at one of the uncomfortable tables of a McDonald's. Both sat in silence as they chomped down their burgers, Dean glared accusingly throughout the entire meal , while Castiel stared back with that default setting of blankness. Dean honestly had no idea whether or not Cas sensed something was off, and it made him all the angrier.

Luckily Dean's curiosity was sedated shortly after Castiel swallowed the last bit of his burger, "Is something the matter Dean?"

"What? No, why would you possibly think that?" Dean drawled sarcastically.

"Well we've just had a silent dinner, and while I personally have no problems with silence, most people find the quiet off putting and unusual. Which leads me to believe that something is in fact unusual. Also... You seem a little tense" Cas said, hardly batting an eye.

Dean's eyes squinted together slightly, "Yeah. Well I guess you could say, that something is 'unusual'."

"So what is it?" Castiel's wide blue eyes were innocent. As if he had no idea what possibly could've made Dean so upset. Then again, how could he know that Dean had been following him around like a stalker for the last couple of weeks, inadvertently catching him in the act with some douche bag behind the school.

Still there was no point in putting it off any longer. If Cas wanted to know what was bothering him, Dean would tell him.

"I saw you fucking around with some jack ass in a suit yesterday!" The words came tumbling out of Dean's mouth in one swift blurt. Instantly Dean felt a weight lift from his shoulders, and he wasn't really sure why. Besides it wasn't making him any less angry. He sat back slightly in his chair, letting out a slow breath before fixing his glare onto Castiel again.

Castiel's expression remained passive as he processed Dean's words, and after a while he breathed a tiny "Oh."

"Oh?" That's all you have to say? 'Oh'!"

"I just-"

Dean couldn't help himself and interrupted, "What?!"

There was a pause in which Castiel stared at Dean with an expression that was almost chastising, and Dean bristled slightly. Eventually Castiel continued with whatever he had been planning to say, "I just am a bit confused on why this is upsetting you so much."

"What?" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy was _such _an ass hole, Dean was ready to accept this fully now.

"I would understand a slight feeling of discomfort, but you just seem angry. And I don't get why. It seems slightly... irrational" Castiel's face was still a blank wall as he talked. Dean's anger erupted.

"You don't understand why I feel angry. After Catching you with some twink on the day before our date, you think my anger is irrational?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

At these words Castiel straightened, and much to Dean's pleasure his passive expression broke. The boy's eyes widened, and his lips parted just a bit, as if he needed a little extra breath. Then came an unsettling silence, and the momentary cheer (if you could call it that) dissipated, replaced with more annoyance.

"Hey! Hotshot! I'm talking to you!" Dean snapped his fingers rudely in front of Castiel's face, successfully breaking him from his trance.

"I'm sorry," Castiel murmured quietly, tilting his head downward to stare at his empty tray.

"You're sorry?" the entire right side of Dean's face twitched, "Why the fuck did you do it in the first place!?"

Cas looked up again, fixing his eyes on Dean again.

"I-... I didn't know that this was a date."

There was another pause before Dean spoke, "What did you think it was?"

"I thought you just wanted to be friends."

Dean's entire face crumpled into a frown, eyebrows knitted, lips tight. Castiel hadn't known it was a date. He hadn't. Known. It was a date. How had he not known it was a date? Was Dean not clear enough with his intentions? Had Castiel not realized that their relationship was one of the romantic kinds. Dean had thought it was fairly obvious, what with the marijuana prompted sex they'd had at the party.

"Why did you think that?"

"Because," Castiel looked away again, and Dean actually thought he looked kind of embarrassed, "You have a hit and run type of reputation, Dean. I wrongly assumed you no longer had any interest in me. In the sexual sense of the word at least."

Dean sputtered for several seconds feeling his entire face heat up, this was the worst. "_I_ have a hit and run reputation? _Me_? You're the infamous one!" He did his best to control the volume of his voice. After all, there were other patrons in the McDonald. One grouchy looking black guy in the back corner kept throwing Dean the stink eye.

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed in what looked like confusion. Dean was quickly learning that he was actually fairly easy to read, despite the usual blankness, "What?"

"For the last two weeks, everyone I know have been practically begging me not to do anything with you because you have the sexual morality of a two dollar whore," Dean spat and mentally face palmed himself as the other boy straightened even more in his seat. He couldn't help the offensiveness of what he was saying because he was actually embarrassed as hell. All this emotion, and Castiel hadn't even known what was going on. What the fuck was his life.

"Oh," His voice was soft, and Dean noticed how tight the other boy's jaw looked, "I'm sorry."

Dean wanted to disappear, he wanted to apologize, he wanted to yell, and most of all he just wanted to crawl over the table and kiss Castiel senseless, but his embarrassment was getting the better of him and he couldn't make himself stop, "Yeah well, fuck. You're one hell of a social jack-off for not seeing a date when it's hanging right in front of you."

"That I am," Castiel grumbled, his stare turning colder and colder by the second. Dean wanted to die.

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds, mostly because Dean was going through an internal war, and Cas wasn't one to talk without reason. However, before any peace could really be reached Castiel pushed up from where he was standing, and picked up his tray.

"I'm going to go home now. Sorry for being a cunt," and with that he pivoted away, dumped his trash, and strolled out of the building like an offended goose. Dean, the slow caveman he is, was already alone when he realized what had happened. He sat at the table wallowing in the stink of his fuck up before issuing a startlingly loud groan (attracting the attention of a lonely house wife and her four children) and smacked his face down into the table.

What the fuck had he just done.


End file.
